Baby Mommy, Baby Daddy
by I heart Samchel
Summary: Puck and Brittany find out that they're having a baby together. But is it a curse or a blessing in disguise? Is Puck falling for Britanny? Story is better than the summery! Rated T for some language and sexuality. Please Read and Review!
1. Pregnant

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter of my story. Brittany and Puck are my favorite characters in Glee and I wanted to make a story where they interact more, and have more to do with each other! I hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Brit?" Quinn stood behind Brittany who was hunched over a toilet in the girl's bathroom at William McKinley high school. This wasn't the first time when she felt nauseous in the morning.

"Go away."

"B? Are you…are you making yourself …throw up?"

Brittany shook her head. "No…that's gross. Now go away."

Quinn stayed put. She wasn't leaving until she had some answers. "Then why are you throwing up?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know." Her voice quivered.

Quinn crouched down next to the other blond. "Brit, are you late on your period?"

She nodded. "But just a few days. That doesn't mean anything, right?"

Quinn shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. Now she was getting a little nervous. "Is this the first time you've thrown up in the morning?" Brittany shook her head no. "Listen to me closely, Brittany. Have you had sex in the past month or so?" She shook her head yes. "With who?"

"Puck." Brittany's voice was almost a whisper.

Quinn shut her eyes again. How could he do this, again? Hadn't he learned his lesson? "Brit?"

Brittany looked up. "Yeah?"

"I think you might be…pregnant." Shock and terror ran through the blonde's face. "And if you are pregnant… Puck's the father."

Tears began pouring out of Brittany's eyes. "But Q, I don't want to be pregnant! I don't want to be fat! I don't want to be kicked off the cheerios!"

Quinn sighed and wrapped the other blond in a hug. "I know, hun. After school, we'll buy a pregnancy test."

Brittany looked up at her with her eyes that were so innocent; they could melt anyone's heart. "Ca-can we go…now?"

"Now? If we go now than we'd be skipping world history."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I always skip it anyway. Ms. Stewart yells at me when I fall asleep."

Quinn giggled at the other blond. "If you really want to go now then…alright."

"Thanks Q."

"No problem, hun."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany walked out of the Walgreens bathroom. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"What does the plus mean?"

"_Oh, No."_ Quinn thought. _"Not Brittany." _"It means…It means that you're…pregnant."

Brittany's face scrunched up. "Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Q, I don't wanna tell him." Brittany said as she got out of Quinn's car. "Then he'll be mad. And I don't like it when people are mad at me."

"I know, Brit. Puck might be an idiot and a bit of a jerk, but he deserves to know. It's his child."

Brittany sighed sorrowfully. "I guess. But he can't tell anyone."

"He won't, hun. I'll make sure of it. I promise."

Brittany smiled a small smile. "Thanks Q."

When the two girls walked into the building, they saw Puck in the hallway. "Puck." Quinn pulled him aside. "Me and Brit need to talk to you. _Alone_."

"I didn't do it, I swear." Puck paused for a moment. "Wait, what didn't I do?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Just come with us." They walked into the choir room and Quinn locked the door.

"What is it?" Quinn looked at Brittany who rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and started sobbing. "What?"

"Brit's pregnant. And guess who's the baby's daddy?"

Puck shook his head. _"This is NOT_ _happening again."_ "It's not me. It can't be, right?"

Quinn shook her head. "But it is."

"But-"

"I thought you learned your lesson, Puck. But I guess I was wrong. Because you just ruined another girl's life." Quinn and Brittany began to walk out of the choir room. "Wait!" She stopped. "You'd better not tell anyone!" They continued to walk out.

"_Fuck."_ Puck thought. How could this happen to him again? It wasn't fair. "FUCK!" He kicked a chair. "Fuck my life!" He slouched into a chair and put his head in his hands. All he could do was cry. What was him mom going to say? What was everyone going to say? Sure, he would keep quiet now, but soon that bump was going to be noticeable.

Just then, the door swung open, and puck whipped the tears from his eyes with his arm. "Puck?" Mr. Shuster walked in. "I heard some screaming are you okay?" Puck shook his head. "Are you…crying?" Puck nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Brittany's pregnant."

"Well, what does that have to do with-" He stopped and realized what had happened. "Puck you're the…?"

Puck nodded. "I'm the father."

"Again, Puck?"

"Hey, I didn't know! She said she was on the pill!"

"I'm sorry, Puck. I don't know what to say. If there's anything I can do-"

"No, nothing's gonna make this go away. Just don't tell anyone."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Okay."

"I kinda wanna be alone, now, Mr. Shue."

He nodded. "I understand." He stood up and walked out of the room. The only thing that Puck could do for the rest of the day was sit in the choir room, and cry

* * *

.

**A/N: Sooooooooo what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcome! Any suggestions? Please review!**


	2. Suspisions

**A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone for all the fabulous reviews! The reader's feedback means a lot to the writer!**

**Second, I would like to apologize for this short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Now, on to chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

"Quinn?" Rachel asked her best friend since the end of sophomore year.

Quinn looked up from their game of sorry. "Yeah, Rach?"

"Are…are you alright? You've been acting a little strange, lately and seem to be worried about something."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…tired."

Rachel put her arm around her BFFL. "Quinnie. You're my best friend. And I _know_ that something's wrong. So just tell me."

Quinn sighed. "Promise you won't tell?"

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

Quinn paused for a few moments. "Brittany's Pregnant."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "No. Are you serious?" Quinn nodded. "But she's so…you know…"."

The blond nodded back. "I know what you mean. She's so afraid, Rachel."

Rachel hung her head. "Poor Brittany." She looked back up at Quinn. "Who…who's the father?"

"Puck." Quinn said in a whisper so low that Rachel could barely hear her.

"Oh my goodness."

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder's. "Listen to me, Rachel. You can't tell anyone, okay."

She nodded. "Of course I won't. I promise." The two friends embraced in a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"_Wait Puck, I'm not so sure."_

_Puck kissed her neck, which made Brittany go a little weak. "Why not? We've done it before." He lowered his hand from her back._

_Brittany moved his hand up to her back, again. "Yeah, but that was before. Quinn told me not to trust you."_

_Puck rolled his eyes. "Quinn's not your mom, so you don't have to listen to her."_

"_But she's so…smart."_

_He stroked Brittany's long blond hair. "C'mon, babe. Let's just do it."_

"…_okay. But please don't tell Quinn."_

"_I won't."_

"_You swear?"_

_Puck nodded. "I swear."_

_Brittany stuck out her pinky. "Pinky swear?"_

_Puck rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation but stuck his pinky out in return. "Pinky swear."_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Britt? Brittany?" Santana nudged her friend who completely zoned out. "Brittany!"

The blond snapped back to life. "Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, San. Why wouldn't I be?" Brittany's eyes bulged in realization. "I'm not fat yet!"

"Chill, B. I never said that." The Latina shoved a forkful of salad in her mouth.

Brittany nodded. "…well I'm not." Just then, the bell rang, and the girls got up and started walking to their next class together.

"_Something's defiantly up"_ Santana thought._ "I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know, this was a crappy chapter. But I promise, the next one will be longer and contribute more to the plot! **

**Okay, so i have a poll for you guys. If brittany were to sing a song, what would it be?**

**Any suggestions? Please read and review!**


	3. Good Advice

**A/N; Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy, you know, with Christmas next week. But here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Brittany slammed her locker shut to find Santana standing behind it. "Oh, hey, San."

"What the hell is up with you, B?"

The blond shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You skipped like three cheerios practices, you didn't come to Glee yesterday, and you've barely said_ anything_ in the past week. Something's definitely up!"

"I-I'm just tired. Nothing's up."

The Latina crossed her arms and shook her head. "Bullshit. That's bullshit. Something's wrong."

Brittany shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine"

Santana smirked. "Alright then. If you're so _fine_, then I guess I'll see you at glee club rehearsal next period."

"Fine."

"Fine." Santana walked away.

Brittany sighed. It took every fiber of her being to walk to that choir room. She couldn't look at Puck without feeling horrible. That look on his face was just too much for her to bear. She couldn't look at him without wanting to burst into tears. The blond looked down at her feet. She knew that Santana would find out eventually. But she couldn't bring herself to tell her, to tell anyone.

As soon as Brittany slowly opened the choir room door, Mr. Shue greeted her with a smile. "Hi, Brittany! We missed you yesterday!

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Mr. Shue nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The worst part about it is she feels like she doesn't belong, anymore. Like she can't talk to anyone."

Emma nodded as she took a sip of tea "I see what you mean." She thought for a moment. "Well, maybe you could talk to her, you know, reach out to her. Let her know that she's not alone."

He shook his head. "I can't. I'm not supposed to know. The only reason I _do_ know is because I found Puck in the choir room crying about it. The poor girl feels like she can't talk to anyone about this. I don't think she's told anyone about this besides Puck."

Emma shook his head. "Well, I don't know what else we can do, here."

Will slouched down in his chair. I was thinking…maybe… _you_ could talk to her… since you're a guidance counselor and all."

"Oh…well…I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? You care about the kids, don't you?"

"Of course I do…it's just…that topic…it isn't one of my strong suits."

"What?" Will shook his head in confusion. "You mean sex?" Emma looked at him sheepishly before nodding. "I didn't mean that. Just try to get her to start using full sentences again. She doesn't even sing, anymore. She just sits there, depressed."

Emma shook her head. "The poor girl."

Will shook his head. "Someone needs to talk to her." He looked back up at her. "Will you?"

"I guess so. Since it seems like it's our only option at this point."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Em."

She smiled back at him, sheepishly. "No…no problem, Will."

He began to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Em?"

"Yes?"

"You can't let her know that you know that she's pregnant. She's a bit slow, so that could make it easier or harder, depending on how you look at it-"

"Don't worry." She interrupted him. "I've spoken to Brittany before, trust me."

Will smiled and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I in here? I got rid of the squirrel, remember?" Brittany's voice was very quiet, much different from what Emma Pillsbury remembered. Or was her voice always fairly quiet? She couldn't remember all the details from the squirrel incident the year before.

"Oh…well…it's not about that."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, no, of course you're not honey…I've just taken…a special intrest in you. Have you been feeling okay lately?"

"Yeah."

"You have a lot of great friends, don't you, Brittany?"

The blond looked up and smiled a very small smile. "Yeah, I do."

"If something's bothering you and you want to talk to them about it…or me…you can always talk to them…and me."

"I guess I've had a lot of feelings lately. But I really don't want to talk about them yet."

Emma nodded. "Well, you're in glee club, right." She noded. "and you like to sing?" Brittany nodded again. "Then why don't you sing about your feelings?"

"In front of the whole club?"

"No, you could sing by yourself."

Brittany's smile grew a little wider. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany walked into the auditorium. It was eight o'clock at night; and no one was in the school except Sue, who was doing her nightly workout routine. The blond stepped onto the stage and began to sing:

_And so the story goes…_

_There was this boy and girl…_

_Even though they were seventeen, _

_They live by their own rules_

_But then one fateful day…_

_The boy betrayed his girl_

_She believed he had loved her so-_

_She soon found out the truth_

_She knows that she has been mislead_

_He masquerade the whole time_

_Just to get her in bed_

'_cause this is what he said_

_She said she's having my baby_

_But I think the girl is crazy_

_How could she know for sure it is mine?_

_It's not mine_

_I just wanted to play_

_So now I'm walking out today_

_A kid is where I draw the line_

_It's not mine…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So what did you think? Please read and review! And I know it's a long time away, but do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl and what do you want its name to be! I'll update soon!**


	4. News

**A/N: Okay, so I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I've just been really busy.**

**Now on to chapter four**

**

* * *

**

Puck's P.O.V:

Okay, I guess you could call me a jerk or an idiot, or whatever for what I did, and that I should have learned my lesson. But in my defense, Brittany told me she was on the pill. And besides, it's not like it's not her fault, too.

But I'm not an idiot. I knew what I had to do. I had to make sure that the baby would be okay. I don't mean like, marry Brittany or anything, I just knew I would have to pay for all the doctor bills, and sonograms and stuff like that.

I had to get a job. But the only place I could think of was sheets and things, and Ms. Shuster is like, insane. I mean _legit_ crazy. Like, who fakes having a baby? But still, I had to try. It was my only option at that point.

So, I walked through the two sliding doors of the store. _"Maybe she got fired for being…insane."_ I thought, hopefully. _"Dam."_ I saw her standing behind the counter of the customer service desk as I slowly walked up.

"Hi, may I help-" Her smile faded. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I need a job."

"The last time I gave you a job, you quit two weeks after." She crossed her arms and smirked.

I sighed at the memory. God, I really hated that job. "I know, but I _really_ need a job, now. And I won't quit this time, I promise."

She shook her head "I don't know…I guess I could give you a job." She pointed a finger towards me. "But I'll be watching you."

I nodded "Thanks." Brittany may hate me for knocking her up, but she can't say that I'm not a good dad.

* * *

Puck's P.O.V:

(The next day in the choir room)

So, for some reason, Santana called us all into the choir room. The only person that wasn't in the choir room was Brittany, who skips rehearsal a lot these days.

"Okay, I wanna know what's wrong with Brittany, and I wanna know now!" I slumped down in my chair and stared at my feet. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, then looked at me, then looked away.

"_It's obvious that SHE knows."_ I thought. I wasn't surprised. Quinn and Rachel tell each other _EVERYTHNG._ And by everything, I really do mean _EVERYTHING._

I guess Santana saw the two of them acting strange, because she glared at them and said "Do you know something, man hands?" She walked towards at her as she glared daggers

"N-no I-I didn't really even notice that she was acting funny." Santana stepped away from Rachel and started to walk towards Quinn.

"What about you, preggers? Do you know something that I don't?"

Quinn glared back "I don't know what you're talking about, Santana. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not pregnant anymore. So stop calling me preggers."

Santana shook her head and smirked. "So nobody knows?" There were a few head shakes and a couple of "No"s. "Alright, but I'm going to find out" She walked out of the room I was just glad that she didn't stare me down.

* * *

Regular P.O.V:

Rachel and Finn were hanging out in Finn's room. Rachel was relieved that Santana didn't find out about Brittany. She felt so bad. She could hardly even imagine what she must be going through.

"Rachel?" Finn held her close.

"Yes?"

"What's up with Brittany?"

Rachel shook her head "I don't know."

Finn shook his head. "You know, I thought we were closer than that."

"Huh?"

"I know that you know what's wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Why? You know I wouldn't say anything."

"I know that. It's Just…this secret is really big."

Finn sighed and squeezed her tighter. "Just…tell me"

"Brittany's pregnant… a-and Puck's the father."

Finn's jaw dropped in shock. "Really?" Rachel nodded. "But… really?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." She nodded again. "Does…Does he know?"

"Uh-huh. But you can't tell _anyone_."

Finn nodded. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

Puck's P.O.V:

We were in the locker room, getting changed. Practice was rough, or at least I think; I wasn't paying attention. Then, out of nowhere, Finn walke up to me.

"Are you okay, man?"

I nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude?"

"What?"

"I know?"

"You know what?"

"I know about Brittany. Rachel told me."

"_So she DID know. And now Finn knows, too."_ I nodded. "Yeah, it's true. I got Brittany pregnant."

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's fine, It's just… I don't know we're gonna do when people find out about this."

"It'll be okay…eventually…but don't leave her to take care of this all by herself."

"No, of course not. I got a job."

"That's good. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thanks, man. That means a lot."

* * *

**A/N: I know crappy ending. Anyway, I have a really bad writer's block. I honestly don't know what to write for the next chapter. Like, I seriously have no idea. So please comment about what you think should happen next chapter. **

**And as always, please review! :)**


	5. Confessions

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have been in a writing frenzy for the past two days, and I have finished yet another chapter.**

**Now on to chapter five!**

**

* * *

**

"That's sloppy! You're sloppy babies!" Coach Sylvester yelled at us through her bullhorn. I knew it was my fault; I wasn't concentrating hard enough. I was trying to concentrate, I really was. I just…had a lot of stuff on my mind. I was really nervous about the baby, I didn't want to get kicked off the cheerios. And I…I really liked Puck He was…I'm not sure…sort of…different around me. In a good way. But now he hated me. I was sure of it. He hated that I was having his baby. And why would I blame him? He was going through almost the same thing that I was. The point was, he hated me, so our chances to ever be together like a real couple. I sighed as I walked to my car. All of the baby drama was confusing. It was really hard to understand; all of the sonograms…well I only had one, but Quinn said there would be a lot more, and promised to take me to all of them. Thank god for Quinn. She really comforted me when I needed her to. She told me that I should tell my parents. But I couldn't. I didn't have the heart to tell them. I think they still thought that I was still a virgin. And I was afraid. I was afraid that my mom and dad would kick me it if the house just like Quinn. I wouldn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't tell Santana about the baby, she'd hate me for life.

"Hey, Britt!" I heard Quinn call from across the lot.

I turned away from my car, towards her. "Yeah?"

"Call me when you get home!"

"Okay!" I called back. I hopped into my car, fastened my seat belt, and stepped on the gas pedal. As I drove out of the school parking lot, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Santana glaring right at me.

(Thirty minutes laterat Brittany's house)

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Quinn's number.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice rang through the other end.

"Quinn?" I answered back.

"Britt? I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You need to tell your parents about…about the baby."

"No!" I shouted. "I don't…It… I… just…No! I can't!"

"Listen to me Brittany. You have to tell your parents about this. They're going to find out soon enough. It's better that you tell them now. The sooner the better."

"But, Q, what happens if my mom and dad kick me out of the house like yours did?"

I could hear her sigh through the phone. "If your parents kick you out, you can stay with me."

I let a small smile, a real smile; my first real smile since the pregnancy. "Really Quinn? You would really do that for me?"

"Of course I would, B. I'm going to help you get through every moment of your pregnancy."

My smile got a little bit wider. "Wow, Quinn. Thank you. That's really nice of you."

"No problem, B."

There were a few moments of silence before I said: "Q?"

"Yes, hun?"

"C-can you sleepover tonight? I've been feeling really…_alone_ lately."

"Of course, B."

(Later that evening)

"Brittany?"

"Yes?" I said, pausing 'Mean girls', the movie we were watching, so I could hear her better.

"I have a confession."

"What is it, Q?"

"I-I… I told somebody about the…about the pregnancy…your pregnancy." She hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry." She said in a quiet whisper.

My heart sank. Someone knew. But who? What if it was Santana? "What? Who?"

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes. "I told Rachel. I am SO sorry, B! I didn't mean to…I… well… she won't tell, I'm promise. I'm truly, truly sorry, Brittany!"

I thought about it for a minute. Quinn was right. Rachel never told any secrets. She could defiantly be trusted. "It's alright, Quinn. Rachel's a good friend to both of us, and I trust her with my secret."

Quinn smiles a sweet smile. "Thanks for being so forgiving."

Just then, my bedroom door swung open. "Brittany Susan Pierce! What it the world is a positive pregnancy test doing in your wastebasket!" My mom screamed in fury.

"You put it in your wastebasket?" Quinn whispered in my ear.

"You told me to get rid of it, so I did." I whispered back.

"Hello!" My mom shouted. "Is someone going to give me an answer?"

Quinn looked at me. ""Mom." I could a feel a huge lump in my throat and millions of tears just waiting to fall from my eyes "I'm pregnant." My mom looked down at me with disapproving eyes. "I'm so so-"

"Get out."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?"

"Pack your bags, and get out of my house."

"But-"

"I'm not going to allow any sluts living in our home. I thought you were better than that, Britt. I guess I was wrong." My mom walked out of my room.

Quinn embraced me as I broke down into tears. "Shh. It's going to be okay. She'll come around. But until then, you can stay at my house."

"Thanks, Quinn. You're a great friend."

(Forty minutes later, at Quinn's house.)

Quinn opened her front door and walked into the led me to the kitchen, where her mom was eating an apple while reading a magazine.

"Mom?"

Quinn's mom looked up from her magazine. "Huh? Oh, what are you girls doing here?"

"Brittany's pregnant. Her mom kicked her out of her house. Can she stay here for a little while."

Ms. Fabray nodded. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Sweetheart, you can stay as long as you want.

"Thank you, Ms. Fabray." I have to say now that my mom knew, I felt good; as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had ,now, two great friends to support me. Things seemed much better than they did before.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank twilight-lover.98x for the idea for this chapter. I think it's my best chapter yet. (But that's just my opinion.) :)**

**Second, Keep those ideas coming. I have many later chapters planned, but I don't have a clue what's going to happen in the next chapter. **

**And last but not least, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	6. True friends

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been really busy with midterms. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Oh, and by the way this is where Puck and Brittany's relationship really starts to begin. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Puck's P.O.V:

I missed Brittany. I really, truly did. I missed her voice, her laugh, her smile. She never smiled anymore. Which was really sad; her smile could light up the room. But now, because of me, she never showed it. I was so caught up in feeling bad about Brittany, that it took me almost five minutes to realize that she was standing right behind me.

"Um ,Puck?" I heard her say in almost a whisper.

I broke out of my trance and turned away from my locker to face her. "Yea?" She stared down at her feet, then handed me a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"I-It's a doctor's bill. I…I can't…I'm sorry." I saw the wet tears roll down her cheeks as she began to run away.

"Wait." I grabbed her shoulder, as gently as I could. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because," She said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I got pregnant. And now…I'm dumping all these bills on you. This is all my fault."

I shook my head. "No, it's really not. It's my fault. And I'm gonna pay these bills for you, I promise."

"Thanks." She sniffled.

I nodded and rocked on my heals for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Soooo… do you know what you're gonna do with the baby… after it's born?"

She shook her head. "No. I want to keep it…but I can't take care of it on my own… my mom kicked me out of the house."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You… you can stay at my house… if you want."

As she looked up at me, I saw a small smile tug at her lips. "Well, right now, I'm staying at Quinn's. Her mom's really cool about it. I guess it's because of the incident last year." I nodded. "Puck?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember when we were little, and we were best friends?"

I smiled. "Yea."

She sighed. "I miss that."

I nodded. "So do I."

She thought for a moment, as if she were debating on telling me something." Puck, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Her facial expression was extremely serious.

"Of course. What is it?"

She took a big, deep breath. "Santana isn't a good friend. She's actually really mean. She always tells me what to do."

I felt so bad. All along, I thought that Santana was helping Brittany, giving her guidance; she was just taking advantage of the fact that Britt was really naïve. I mean, I knew that Santana was probably the biggest bitch on the planet to most people… but to Brittany? Brittany was nothing but nice to her. "Okay, first of all we all know that Santana's a bitch. Second, why do you still hang out with her? She's so horrible to you! You deserve better, Brittany. Much better. I think that you should start hanging around people who treat you right. People who treat you with respect. People who actually deserve to be in your presence."

Brittany smiled a big, genuine smile. A smile I hadn't seen in a while. "Thank you so much, Puck. That really does mean a lot. And I'm trying to start hanging out with different people. I've been hanging out with Quinn and Rachel a lot, lately. They're really, really nice. I wonder why Santana is always saying mean things about them."

I sighed in irritation. "You wanna know why Santana bad mouths them?" She nodded. "It's because she's a bitch."

She nodded, thoughtfully. "You're right." Brittany looked around the hallway as the bell rang. "Shouldn't we get to class?"

"We could. Or we could go for a drive. I think we both need to just… clear our heads."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

Santana's P.O.V:

Okay, so I don't know why, but my dad makes me come with him to his job like, once a week. He says that we need to spend some 'quality time' because I'm 'emotionally distant'. Whatever the fuck that means.

"Santana, I'm going to need you to bring this prescription downstairs for me."

I looked at him, confused. "Wait, doesn't that baby doctor work downstairs?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then why the hell do you have a prescription for him?"

"Language, mija."

"Sorry, Papi."

"This is just the doctor's allergy medicine."

I nodded and made my way down to the baby doctor's office. When I walked into the waiting room, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Quinn and Brittany sitting in two chairs, whispering amongst themselves. This was why Brittany was acting so weird! This was her secret! Quinn was pregnant, again!" I marched right up to them. "What's up, preggers? Looks like you're at it again."

"Santana?"

"That's right. And now that you're pregnant again, coach Sylvester will kick you off the cheerios, and I'll earn my rightful place as head cheerio."

"Wait, Santana!" Brittany exclaimed.

"No, Britt, you don't have to-"

"Quinn's not pregnant. I am."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

I stormed out the door. I felt betrayed. I wasn't going to tell Coach Sylvester. Well, at least not yet. I had to wait for just the right moment.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
